


Untitled GKM cheerio!Kurt/badboy!Blaine

by acciomediumdrip



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt, M/M, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomediumdrip/pseuds/acciomediumdrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward dirty talk, sweet sex and lots of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled GKM cheerio!Kurt/badboy!Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely [chasebluesmiles](http://chasebluesmiles.tumblr.com/). [On GKM + prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56885521#t56885521). Originally posted on GKM May 2013.

“What do you want?” Kurt snapped, not trying to hide his annoyance at his not-entirely-welcome company.

Blaine had appeared at his locker; smug look firmly in place as he braced his weight with one hand planted on the red metal, cording the muscles in his arm as he watched Kurt. “You mean who do I want, because I think we both know the answer to that."

Kurt groaned, throwing his locker door shut, twirling the lock before turning to face Blaine, arms crossed over the ‘WMHS’ stretched tight across his chest. And yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have done that because now he couldn’t stop looking at Blaine’s lips and he really wouldn’t mind kissing that smirk right off his face, and... what had gotten into him? He was standing in the hallway fantasizing about a few other things Blaine’s lips might look good doing. And this was Blaine; crass, annoying, brazen, asshole excuse-for-a-person, _Blaine_.

Kurt tightened his arms a little more firmly across his chest, chastised himself for being ridiculous and spat, “are we done with this yet?”

“We can be. You about ready to spread those pretty virgin legs for me?”

“You wish,” Kurt humphed.

Kurt let his eyes dip discreetly down Blaine’s body; it couldn’t hurt to look. Jeans tucked messily in clunky biker boots, the dark fabric stretched tight across his ass, white-tee clinging to his trim waist. Kurt shook his head and started up a quick clip to the parking lot.

“I wish I could see what you’d look like spread out under me, all open and needy. I bet you’d sound delicious begging for it, begging to take my cock.”

Kurt shivered as Blaine’s voice dropped low and dark, edged with obvious want. Blaine wanted him, wanted him right now. It’d be so easy to say yes, give himself over to a round of rough, quick, meaningless sex.

Just this once.

Kurt stole another glance, trying to fill in the blanks. The curve of his ass, the sloping muscles of his shoulder, hard lines of his chest, surely he could put up with a little cocky insensitivity if it meant getting naked with _that_.

“You think I’d beg for it, hmm?”

Kurt noticed the look of surprise that fluttered across Blaine’s features for a second. Blaine was incessant with his peculiar brand of in-your-face flirting, but Kurt never egged him on.

Apparently that only happened when his mutinous teen libido made itself known.

“I think you wouldn’t be able to help yourself. I’d have you falling apart so fast, make you come harder than you ever have in your life.”

“I wouldn’t be completely opposed to letting you try,” Kurt said, shocked the words had actually made it out of his mouth.

“What?” Blaine asked, caught off guard.

“I’m not averse to having a good time, Anderson. One chance to knock my socks off as it were, and then I don’t want to hear a word from you begging for another round. No catcalls in the hall, no innuendos at lunch, no more incessant harassment all day long. Sound fair?”

Blaine nodded almost too enthusiastically before he collected himself. “And if I do?” A devilish grin and a cocked brow drawing attention to the stud buried beneath his brow. “Knock your socks off as it were... do I get a reward?”

“You mean in addition to this?” Kurt said with a smirk of his own, flicking his fingers vaguely over his form in the fitted uniform. “Greedy, greedy,” Kurt said shaking his head, “you’d think this would be plenty reward enough.”

Blaine grinned, “fair enough.”

-

Kurt pulled his car into Blaine’s drive, parking behind his Volvo, and giving himself a second to collect himself. He’d had the drive over to freak out just a little and he thought for a second about calling the whole thing off; just driving home and letting Blaine’s apparent attraction to him continue to manifest itself in his usual pseudo-flattering harassment.

Jerking off to the idea of Blaine fucking him, hard and fast, all rough bites and growls, was starting to seem like a seriously appealing alternative to putting up with the real thing.

But the real thing was right there, a smoking cigarette dangling between slim, nimble fingers, and Kurt could think of a few other ways to put those fingers to use, and it had been so long...

Blaine gave Kurt a mocking wave as he propped one foot against the red brick of his house, looking painfully cliché in a worn leather jacket. It’d be almost laughable if he wasn’t so damn hot, and yeah, God, he just needed to be fucked. Like, right now.

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped out of his car. “You gonna let us in so we can get on with this?” Kurt asked trying to pass off the slight wobble in his voice as annoyance, but he couldn’t keep his hand from shaking when he tucked his key fob into his messenger bag. It seemed like a long time since he’d been anything like a blushing virgin and he couldn’t rationalize why he cared about impressing Blaine.

Except, somehow, he did.

Kurt thought he saw Blaine’s hand shake just a little where it was curled around his cigarette, his eyes going a little weird. Jesus, was he actually nervous?

Blaine shrugged, fiddling with the key and letting them into his elegant home. No, definitely not nervous, no way. That couldn’t be right.

“So, um… right,” Blaine said awkwardly before taking Kurt’s hand, surprisingly gentle and leading them up the stairs and into what could only be Blaine’s bedroom.

“Kurt— I...”

Kurt only hesitated a beat before he had Blaine crashed up against the closed door, hands fisted on the front of his jacked, lips smashed together. Kurt barely had time to appreciate the warm, solid _there_ feeling of Blaine against him before Blaine was pushing him away gently.

“Kurt?”

“Mmm,” Kurt meant it be a sexy growl but it sounded more like a noise a dying cat might make in his own ears, he tried to compensate by closing the distance between their lips as fast as possible, the resulting clash of teeth making them both pull back in pain.

“Want you so bad,” Kurt whispered, tugging Blaine’s jacket off and rucking up his shirt to run his hands across his lower back, contact on bare skin making his knees go weak. He forced the shirt up over Blaine’s head and Blaine moaned; Kurt’s hands running quickly over his shoulders, down to rest on those muscled arms, ripple of movement under skin as Blaine reached for him.

“You’re gonna fuck me so hard right? Can’t wait to feel you inside me, wanna touch you and suck you and feel you all over me,” Kurt murmured close to Blaine’s ear. It wasn’t a lie, but he hoped it wasn’t too much. Kurt had never been one for talking through everything, and he wasn’t exactly sure where it was coming from now, except Blaine seemed like the kind of guy who would want to hear it. And there it was again, that absurd need to impress.

“Kurt.” Blaine murmured his name almost like he was surprised almost like it was the sweetest sound he’d ever had the pleasure of making and Kurt felt his fingers brush feather light over his face, cupping down to his neck while callused thumbs brushed over his jaw.

Kurt searched Blaine’s face for an explanation to the tenderness, thrown by the sharp contrast from what he had built up in his mind. And okay, maybe that was a mistake because now he couldn’t look away. Everything endless amber, and Kurt didn’t think anyone had ever looked at him quite like that...

It was too much. Kurt’s eyes tipped closed; letting himself fall just slightly forward against Blaine’s chest, heart pounding in his ribcage.

Their lips met and this time neither of them made any attempt to part, Blaine’s lips all soft warm pressure on Kurt’s. Kurt slid his tongue along Blaine’s seam, tasting mint and a bitter curl of smoke, still waiting for a nip or growl that didn’t come.

Blaine parted his lips, Kurt dipping inside sweet wet heat; everything wet perfect slide. Light suck around Kurt’s smoothly darting tongue and Kurt could swear he felt his whole body buzz. Felt Blaine’s hands tangle in his hair, urging him closer. Kurt’s fingers scrabbling at the flesh under his hands, soaking up the pressing firm warmth of Blaine against him.

Kurt’s hand’s slid down around Blaine’s hips, slotting them together with a hard tug. Blaine’s hands clutching at the hem of Kurt’s uniform top, “'Kay?” he breathed against his neck, Kurt nodded shivering at the feel of Blaine’s breath on his skin.

Kurt let Blaine tug his shirt off over his head, fidgeting slightly under his awe-filled eyes as they passed over his bared skin. Suddenly uncomfortable with the novel feel of being looked at with such adoring eyes, Kurt pounced on Blaine’s neck, pinning him back against the wall again and trailing kisses jaw to collarbone until Blaine was panting beneath him.

Blaine’s hands roamed down to the last swath of bare skin before Kurt’s polyester waistband. His fingers drifting down underneath the fabric of Kurt’s briefs, hands firm on his ass, urging their hips closer together, movement spreading his cheeks and it was all Kurt could do not to keen in pleasure, sucking over the skin of Blaine’s collarbone to keep from crying out, thrusting down into Blaine.

Blaine groaned, meeting Kurt’s thrusts, throwing his head back against the door and exposing the column of his neck for Kurt’s kisses. Kurt dizzy with the hot feel of rolling hips, cock pinned against Blaine’s hip sending shockwaves up his spine; the too close hot press of their bare chests making Kurt’s whole body thrum with arousal.

Kurt felt Blaine’s cock thrust hard against his thigh and let out a strangled groan. Pulling away from Blaine’s neck, letting his forehead fall against Blaine’s as he took desperate breaths to hold himself back from the edge, their breath mingling in the sliver of space between their lips.

“Come on Blaine, want you to fuck me so bad,” Kurt whispered when he had managed to get his breathing even; tried to keep his eyes on Blaine while he fiddled the buckle open blind, not the best idea Kurt thought after a minute of awkward struggle, ducking his head to wrangle the thing open impatiently, sliding the button through its slot and clicking the zipper open in a rush.

Kurt shoved Blaine’s pants down to his ankles, Blaine tripping out of them, toeing off his boots and socks while Kurt palmed at Blaine’s length through the thin fabric of his boxers, the outline of his cock clear under Kurt’s hand.

Blaine squeezed at Kurt’s upper arms, capturing Kurt’s lips in his own, darting his tongue into Kurt’s open mouth so their tongues tangled, slipping together.

“Right now. Want you, fuck, now.” Kurt muttered as coherently as he could manage.

“Bed,” Blaine murmured walking them forward until Kurt’s knees collided with the side of the mattress. The two of them sprawling down over it. Blaine sliding Kurt gently further up to the headboard, kissing his way down Kurt’s chest, Kurt’s back arching into Blaine’s wicked mouth when his tongue darted out to lick at peaking nipples.

Blaine stood to draw off Kurt’s white sneakers and socks, smiling up at Kurt as he took his sweet time. Kurt managing to shimmy out of his pants and briefs with Blaine’s hands guiding them off. The cool air on too-hot skin making Kurt gasp, Blaine planting a quick kiss to Kurt’s hip bone and stepping out of his boxers before sliding up over Kurt with his elbows at either side of his face. Blaine lowering his weight over Kurt; dragging skin, and sharp sparking pleasure when Blaine’s cock rubbed against Kurt’s length.

“Blaine— ” Kurt murmured, pulling far enough away from Blaine’s mouth to speak, “want more, please.”

“You’re sure?” Blaine asked searching his face, brushing sweat-wet hair back from Kurt’s forehead.

Kurt peered up at Blaine spread over him, eyes genuine; Kurt shocked again by the unexpected gentle consideration of it all, “yes. God yes.”

Blaine stretched further over Kurt, rummaging in his nightstand. Kurt keenly aware of Blaine’s cock hanging heavy between them, bottle of lubricant and foiled condom dropping onto the bed at his side.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Kurt. Every inch of you.”

Kurt hummed, his legs sliding farther open almost subconsciously as he let his head fall back on the pillow.

Blaine ducked up for a quick dirty kiss before nudging Kurt’s knee up gently to the side and kneeling in the empty space. Kurt shivered at the click of the lubricant bottle snapping open; his hands tangling in the sheets, breath hitching when Blaine kissed at his inner thigh, slick finger circling at his hole before sinking slowly inside, Kurt shuddering and bearing down on the digit that wasn’t nearly enough, Blaine moving his finger steadily inside him.

“More.”

Blaine slid another finger alongside the first, crooking just right so Kurt arched off the bed, hands flying for whatever bit of Blaine he could reach, pulling him up over him until Blaine was working his fingers between them while he kissed at Kurt’s neck, Kurt’s hands in his hair, shaking and moaning.

“Okay?”

“Don’t stop.”

“I got you, babe,” Kurt’s chest fluttered absurdly at the endearment, but he didn’t have much conscious thought to spare for embarrassment over it, not when Blaine felt so good pressing down on him. His fingers brushing just right over that spot; sparking pleasure at his entrance, his balls, his ass, down his thighs; all pleasure and wanting.

“Blaine, please, want you.”

“One more.”

 

Kurt hissed a little at the pleasure-pain of Blaine sinking three fingers slowly inside him, biting his lip at the sting. Blaine pulling back onto his knees, his hand ticking reassuringly down Kurt’s side.

“How is it?”

Kurt squirmed a little, adjusting. “It’s fine, just a second... been a while,” Kurt panted. Kurt fucked down experimentally on Blaine’s fingers, Blaine meeting with slow pumps. Trailed his hand down to Kurt’s cock, circling his hand around his length. Kurt thrusting into his hand, knowing it wouldn’t last long, not with Blaine’s fingers moving just right in his ass, hips jerking wildly into the firm pressure of Blaine’s fist. 

Kurt came hard over Blaine’s hand, his head slamming back on the pillow while his back arched off the bed, limbs splayed open and chest heaving. In his haze, he missed Blaine pulling out of him, looked up in time to see Blaine ripping the condom open with his teeth, rolling it on and looking Kurt over with hungry eyes. “Fuck Kurt, you look so fucking hot.”

“Let me,” Kurt breathed, licking his lips, feeling light headed from his orgasm and Blaine’s open want. Sitting up to snatch the lubricant bottle from Blaine and upending it over his palm before coating his length, Kurt’s cock giving a weak twitch at the feel of Blaine solid and warm beneath his hand. Kurt letting himself fall back on the mattress with a soft ‘oof.’

 

Blaine pulled Kurt’s thighs over his own, “This is okay, right? I just wanted— wanna see you.”

“This is perfect.”

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt, Kurt having enough cognizant thought to wonder why it wasn’t uncomfortable staring at each other like this. But it wasn’t, it was just right and Kurt didn’t think he could look away from Blaine if he wanted to. Blaine’s eyes, usually so wary, calculating, suddenly too big and wondrous- transforming his face.

Blaine paused, cock teasing just right there, while he leaned forward to brush Kurt’s hair back from his forehead, a quick light kiss. Blaine sunk in easily, Kurt feeling loose and floaty after his orgasm, everything perfect pressure and fullness with Blaine inside him, Kurt letting his eyes drift shut, taken over by the perfect feel of it all.

Kurt’s fingers dug into Blaine’s shoulders, urging him closer until Blaine’s hand’s bracketed beside Kurt’s head, the change in angle sending them both gasping.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, move, please move.”

Blaine pulled his hips back with a groan, thrusting forward and setting a pace. “Oh God. Oh God, you feel so good Kurt,” Blaine whispered against his neck, “you’re so beautiful, just perfect, God.”

Kurt’s eyes flew open; he could all but see Blaine get closer to the edge by the look on his face; his forehead scrunched up, a line between his brows, short curls sticking to his forehead, muscles jumping in his neck as he swallowed.

“Not gonna last,” Blaine muttered.

“Come in me,” Kurt didn’t know why he said it but suddenly Blaine coming seemed like the most important thing in the world. Everything just so much, Kurt past the edge, Blaine heavy above him, hips fast thrusting into him, the skin of Blaine’s hips slapping against his ass.

Blaine gasped out a breath, hips stuttering wildly before he stilled inside him, breathing against Kurt’s neck and collapsing on his chest in a shaking pile of sweat and... crying?

“Blaine?” Kurt scooted up, Blaine slipping out of him and sitting up beside him, tossing away the tied-off condom, swiping furiously at his tears with the back of his hand, but not before Kurt had seen them.

“Shit.”

“It’s okay.” _Because what do you say?_ “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, of course. God, I’m a fucking idiot.”

“What, no. No, you’re not.”

“Yeah, I really am.”

Kurt debated just saying he should go and making a run for it, but well, Kurt still had lube on his hands from rubbing it all over Blaine’s cock and you can’t leave someone when they’ve just been inside of you so, “What makes you say that?”

“I like you.”

Kurt’s heart sped up; beating hard in his chest, but he’d spoken so softly he couldn’t even be certain that’s what he said. “What?”

“I said I like you,” Blaine said, looking at Kurt miserably. “As in, more than just stupid shitty comments about your ass in your cheerios uniform and a whim fucking in the middle of the day - like you.”

“I—oh.”

“And now I’ve gone and slept with you and, let’s face it, that’s as far as this is gonna go because you’re you and I’m, well, me. And this can’t be more, and everything was just perfect, and then I realized it, and—God you can just go. It’s fine.”

“You could always ask me,” Kurt said quietly after a minute. Not sure what possessed him, except he wasn’t ready to admit that this was nothing. There was more than a small part of Kurt that desperately wanted to unravel the boy that kept so much hidden away and was suddenly inviting him in.

“What?”

“Well, you’ve never asked me... like, out.”

“Oh!” Blaine’s face lit up with such ridiculous levels of hope Kurt felt his heart swell just a little.

“Um, Kurt Hummel?” Blaine said with a sly grin.

“Yes?” Kurt said with a laugh in his voice.

“I know this is kind of the wrong way to go about things, but seeing as I just fucked you and everything, would you, maybe, like to have dinner with me on Saturday?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said with a smile, “I think I would.”


End file.
